Scarlet Ribbons
by bittersweet-endings-2214
Summary: Beyond Birthday is in the asylum. This is the journal of his therapist. Everything was going okay, until Beyond remembers a girl he knew... someone that everyone, even L, had forgotten about. Rated T for language. -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

I could tell just from our first session that the other hospital he had been to had abused the hell out of him. These places are supposed to help the patient get better, not make them worse, goddammit! Anyways, yes, he had scars and bruises all over his body, and he recoiled away from me each time I came within six inches of him. He was acting almost exactly like a child with abusive parents, just… I don't know how to explain it. I should get to the point. I'm this man's therapist, and in this journal I will be recording our sessions together. Here's what happened today, our first time together.

Me: Hello.

Beyond: …

Me: Are you going to talk to me?

Beyond: … -scoots away from me-

Me: Why not?

Beyond: …

Me: You can talk to me. I won't hurt you. You could tell me I'm fat and ugly and I wouldn't do a thing.

Beyond: -sighs, mutters something I can't understand-

Me: Can you speak up please?

Beyond: -quietly- Talking always leads to pain…

Me: Beyond, we won't hurt you here. The people at that hospital are bad people, and they are going to court.

Beyond: Just like I never did…

Me: -sighs-

-A few minutes of silence go by-

Me: Beyond, can you tell me why you are so sad?

Beyond: My bruises hurt.

Me: Well, we can heal those bruises. I think you're going in for your medical evaluation soon, so I'm sure they'll treat your wounds there.

Beyond: That's good.

Me: Can you tell me why you murdered those people? Did you not like them or something?

Beyond: … I… I did it because of someone I love dearly. Someone who forgot about me. He betrayed me. Kicked me aside after everything I had ever done, ever worked for. His name…. is L.


	2. Chapter 2

Not much happened in our session today. I wanted to get him a bit more comfortable here before I move onto things that are too personal, such as the whole L situation. Here is my attempt to ease him into talking freely.

Me: Hello, Beyond.

Beyond: Hello, Miss.

Me: Please, you can just call me Kimberly. You need not address me as Miss.

Beyond: Yes ma'am.

Me: You don't need to go through such formalities here, Beyond. Just say ok.

Beyond: Yes m- ok.

Me: Good. Now, let's start today off with some basic questions. What's your favorite color?

Beyond: Red…

Me: Why do you like red?

Beyond: It's the color of blood...

Me: Ok, what's your favorite hobby?

Beyond: Trying to be more like L…

Me: …

-Another few minutes of silence go by—

Me: …What do you hate the most in the whole world?

Beyond: L.

Me: …What do you hold dearest to you?

Beyond: Once again, L.

…And then our time ran out. Yes he is making progress, little by little, but I think I should ask him about L as soon as possible. I'll ask him in our session tomorrow. Who knows, we could just make a breakthrough.


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond came in again today. I decided to try and pry the information about L from him.

Me: Hello, Beyond. How are you today?

Beyond: OK, I guess. I'm in a loony-bin, how good can I possibly feel?

Me: Oh, don't be that way. Anyways, is there something you would like to get off of your chest?

Beyond: No.

Me: Are you sure? There's not anything at all that you want to say?

Beyond: The food here sucks.

Me: …Not exactly what I meant.

Beyond: Hmph. –crosses his arms-

Me: You're awfully stubborn today. You've been mentioning someone named L. Can you tell me about him?

Beyond proceeded to tell me about his and L's past, but it was much too long to document here. I won't lie; it was probably the most heart-wrenching thing I've heard since that one little girl I treated last October.

Me: Thank you for telling me. We seem to be out of time for today.

Beyond: Goodbye, Kimberly.

He left, and I think I may be able to help him with a few of his issues now that I know a bit of backstory. Hopefully I can help him work things out. Hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to try and work on Beyond's problem with L.

Me: Hello, Beyond.

Beyond: Hello, Kimberly.

Me: Why you certainly are chipper today.

Beyond: The pain medication is working.

Me: I see. Today we're going to try and help you get over your problem with L. The part we'll work on today is why you wanted to be exactly like him.

Beyond: Well, I was supposed to surpass him, so I had to become him first.

Me: Are there any other reasons why?

Beyond: -mumbles something-

Me: You're going to have to speak up, Beyond.

Beyond: I love him, okay!

Me: Woah, settle down! It's all cool! Just tell me a little more. What did you do to get his appearance and habits perfected?

Beyond: For the appearance, I dyed my hair black. It used to be dark brown, so it didn't really make a difference, but it helped. I wore a lot of baggy clothes, I made sure that I never brushed my hair, and I forced myself to slouch all the time. My knees would cramp up when I sat like him for too long, so I would need to stretch them a lot and get used to the position. I never wore shoes, or even socks for that matter. I bit my fingernails and worked very hard on showing no emotion. The poker face was pretty straight forward, but it was the monotone voice that always got me.

Me: How did that make you feel?

Beyond: It made me feel, and it still does make me feel, like I'm not like him enough.

Me: Well, we're going to work on that feeling. Okay?

Beyond: Okay.

Then it was time for him to go. Tomorrow we'll work on why he hates L so much.


End file.
